


Injustice 2: Killer Frost

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (All Media types), Injustice - Fandom
Genre: AU of Injustice 2, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: An Injustice 2 AU





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Superman had been imprisoned, the world could breathe a sigh of relief. The only problem was Killer Frost, one of Superman's allies had disappeared from her prison cell. 

Hearing so, the standing heroes became antsy, knowing what damage the ice queen could do. What if she decided to help Superman break out of his prison? She was part of his Regime after all, one of his strongest allies. She had to be recovered fast. And who better to do it? With speed, he was able to cover more ground in seconds, minutes. He also was aware of Frost's gameplay. So, it was best that the Flash was called to do it.

Flash ran to Frost's last known location, and discovered land covered in ice. 

He stood there for a while, a very smug grin on his face. "She had to make it obvious? Ice isn't the most subtle element, but really? Frost, I know you're better than this.", he mumbled, mostly to himself. She wasn't in sight to hear him, but knowing her, the ice conjurer would have made a witty comment without fail.

Flash ran in the direction of the ice, stopping only when he saw a figure that, while having the same white hair and pale blue skin, looked nothing like Frost.

He knew it had been awhile since he has seen her, but... could she have changed appearance? He didn't think so. This other female was giving off a different vibe than the Killer Frost he knew. And when he got closer, he realized she was younger. He wasn't sent after a child... was he?

The girl in question turned around to see Flash and fell backwards in fright.

"Jeez! Can you give a girl a warning next time?!", she gasped, her icy eyes narrowed in annoyance at the sudden appearance of the scarlet speedster. "Who are you?"  
Okay, that was an ultimate sign to the Flash that she wasn't Killer Frost. By now, he would be attacked by some cold attacks. "Um... the Flash? Are you Killer Frost?"  
"No. Not really, I'm not.", the girl answered, taking some steps back to make some distance between the two.

"What's your name?" "Caitlin Snow. I was working in Belle Reve and assigned to watch Killer Frost and when she broke out, she took me with her and through science, her powers transferred to me"

"Ah. No wonder you look kind of, not exactly, like her.", the speedster voiced, eyeing around the scenery. Standing here for a good few minutes, he was starting to feel the cold. Although, fighting Killer Frost off so much, he was used to the temperature. "Hm. Any idea where she may be?"  
"Why do you want to know?", the now known Caitlin asked, skeptical.  
"Because reasons."

"She dropped me here and disappeared" Caitlin said angrily. 

"So you have no idea where she went?"  
"No! I don't! She just left me!"  
'Well, besides, her powers, seems she got Frost's attitude, too.', the Flash thought bitterly, disappointed at how quickly difficult this mission got.

"Why're you so worried about her? Were you together while Superman was terrorizing everyone?"

That hit Flash right where it really hurt. Inside his poor chest. He remembered his time with the Regime, and regretted ever joining it. Tyranny was definitely not the way.  
"I was... but unlike some I have learned my mistake."  
"So what makes you think she didn't? What if she went off to have some time to think to herself and not terrorize people? Maybe she also regrets the Regime. She may be a villain in your eyes, but I can see she does have emotions and doubt, too."

"Caitlin, she's a super-villian. She killed people"

"Yeah, and I'm a chipmunk? What else is new?", the younger sassed, frost covered arms folding over her chest. "She may have killed people, but has she done it just for the sake of doing it? Again, what makes you think she isn't sitting in probably some desert regretting and crying over her mistakes?! She's not the only one who has taken lives. Also, you are who to judge? You're a hero, yet you joined Superman, that dictator's side? You're no better than the next person!"

Flash stood there stunned. He had just been talked down to by a girl who looked to being in her late teens, and everything she said was true.

She had to be way past wise for her age. Her words did have an effect on him. He felt immediately guilty, knocked down. Killer Frost was still human, even with her odd purple skin, striking white hair, and the ability to manipulate ice. She was once... normal like him, and maybe she joined the Regime because she felt it was right or even because of the fear Superman brought out of people. Either way... who was he to judge?  
"Sorry...", he muttered, unclear if it was to Caitlin or Killer Frost who was in eye-view.

"Can you help me? These powers...I don't wanna hurt people" Caitlin practically begged.

The tone made him instantly want to say yes. She... she was lost. With Killer Frost somewhere else, she didn't have anybody. She needed someone to help her.  
"I could.", he started with, wondering if he sounded too hesitate. He hoped he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

-Five Years Later-  
Caitlin had become full on Team Batman. Due to her parents after been killed in Metropolis, Bruce adopted her and took her in as a daughter.

She caused little to no trouble due to her active participation with patrols and other duties she was assigned. She got along well enough with the others, one of the younger members with Blue Beetle and Firestorm. 

Caitlin also had a Bat-Symbol on the back of her blue jacket that was part of her uniform.

It served more of a warning sign to anyone who wanted to mess with her, challenging Batman in any way. It's even worse when the Flash had to get involved. Over the course of five years, he became close to Caitlin, like a family member. He may not had the best relationship with the first Killer Frost, but he could with this one.

-

One day, Bruce managed to contact Black Canary who came with a alternate (therefore alive) Green Arrow. "You're lucky we found a sitter" Black Canary teased Bruce.

"Oh yeah. Why do we need a 'sitter' anyways?", Green Arrow questioned, making quotation marks.  
"Because I don't think any of us want scorched walls, iced floors, and shot to death furniture.", the darker clad man deadpanned.

They eventually came to a room where the younger heroes reside. "Holy s***. Black Canary and Green Arrow!" Blue Beetle geeked out.

"Dude, your geek is showing.", Firestorm chuckled. He stopped a snowball from hitting his face, using his fire. "Don't."  
"Well, at least we see that you kids haven't destroyed the room yet.", Green Arrow noted.

"Dinah!" Harley called pulling the blond woman in a hug. 

"I hate to interrupt this, but Caitlin needs to show you something" Bruce's adopted daughter nodded said" Jason and I found this the other day. Gorilla Grodd, everyone's favorite talking ape. He's got himself a group of villains called The Society"

"Oh no... just what we need. A group of villains run by a large talking ape.", Blue Beetle groaned, Firestorm nodded in agreement.

"Harley and I both dispatched moles to infiltrate him but we need to make sure that Earth is protected" Bruce said. Caitlin nodded "Jason and I'll head to the prison to guard Damian, Cyborg, and Superman. Make sure Adam and Diana don't try to break them out" "You're taking Jaime and Firestorm with you"

Firestorm and Blue Beetle exchanged weary glances, Harley frowning a bit. "Aaaahhh, such a downer this day quickly became."

-

At Belle Reve, Caitlin met up with Red Hood, aka Jason Todd.

"Caitlin, no time no see, huh?!", said vigilante greeted, a smirk behind is helmet, twirling a gun by the trigger as he stepped closer to her.

"Jason, stop flirting with me" Caitlin said, though she brushed her hand against his.

Jason smirked, feeling the light touch. "You know you like it."

Caitlin blushed, dropping his hand.

It didn't go unnoticed by the vigilante, making him feel prideful at the gesture. "So you ready to put a hurt on this scumbags?"

"Damian is basically our brother" "Not a good one"

"But he's still family."  
"Okay... but if he tries anything to provoke me, I'mma fight him.", Jason said.

Caitlin laughed and took his helmet off, staring into his eyes.

They were remarkably enchanting, heated with promises of pain to whoever tried him. Jason had similar thoughts. Caitlin's own stare was captivating, the typical icy blue, that yet held fierceness and ultimate confidence.


End file.
